Must be Mistaken
by Senritsu131
Summary: He's a guy! You can't fall for him!" Jean said to his Captain. "Me think so too... Yet I know there's something different, he's hiding something from me..." Roy looked at the sea. "I reckon you're crazed Cap'n!" FemmeEdxRoy
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I Neither Own Fullmetal Alchemist nor the characters within although I definitely own my OCs…**

**Warning: Slight OOCness. Sorry for that one…**

**Must be Mistaken**

**Prologue**

Since her family died, Ednalyn felt alone. She was the 10-year old daughter of General Hohenheim who lived in East. After they died, she was sent to his father's distant cousin, Floyd Burne, and she was just out of luck. Burne was after her wealth and well, as what she has described him. He was an arrogant, selfish, half-straight asshole. Obviously, he didn't like her but he have to endure it until she will be twenty years old.

He then, had an idea. He sent her into a prestigious school where noble ladies are from just to get rid of her. At least Ed was happy that she would be away from her lovable aunt... ehem… uncle.

After she arrived in Calligenia East High, the school where she has sent to, she found a new bestfriend, Riyan Mustang. A cerulean-haired lady who was as lovely as a goddess but had a temper that was so short just like her height. She grinned at the thought when she met her at the big branch of the only acacia tree in the middle of the whole campus.

She had fallen because she was surprised when Riyan saw Ed and thought that it was a nun. Riyan was nervous that the nun might catch her doing... unlady-like things. She ended up with a broken arm and what surprised Ed was that she was laughing about it. She expected her to cry like a baby but that did not happened.

It was no surprise to Ed when she heard that Riyan brother rushed in, wrecking havoc in the hospital asking where his sister was. She was lucky to have a protective and caring brother. His name was Roy Mustang, a lad who was traveling with his uncle using their ship named 'The Fire Dragon'. Unlike her sister, he had a raven-colored hair and had the most innocent face she had ever seen.

Four and a half years later, Riyan decided to get married with Keegan Forrester, a 21-year old Colonel in East whom she fell in love with. After their wedding she left her and again, she was all alone.

For the past 3 months after her best friend's wedding, Riyan moved to the West where his husband was assigned to. They kept on writing letters until an unexpected letter came.

Her custodian said that she will be marrying his _friend_, Geoffrey Sterne. Her blood boiled, she can not believe it. He really got into her nerves; she was so patient because this month, she will be free from his uncle's custody. And now, he is trapping her again, just to accomplish his desire, money and power.

She stood from her seat, crumpling the letter furiously and threw it in the trash bin. She grabbed her suitcase underneath her bed and started to pack her belongings.

The door opened ad she stiffened. _Blast it!_

There stood Sister Anne Eldon, she was surprised "What are you doing, Lynne? Why are you packing? Is there something wrong?" Surprisingly not, she asked her calmly.

Sighing, she answered "I'm running away from here, please Sis Anne, don't tell them... I'm begging you..." She felt like a thorn was pulled out from her skin but pain still remained. Ed was waiting for her answer.

The nun closed her eyes, thinking of what to do. "Tell me what's going on..." It was not a question but a command. Ed knew that she trusted her but this matter is something that could never be ignored. Ed decided to get the letter in the bin and handed it to her. She smiled at her and read the letter.

Crumpling the letter once again, she said. "Ednalyn, you don't deserve this. This is too much for you, I can't believe it!" She now, lost her usual self control. She was frustrated and before Ed could stop her, Sister Anne went out abruptly from Ed's room.

After a few moments, Sister Anne got back and brought five sets of guys' clothes. Grabbing Ed's suitcase, she packed the four sets of clothes and left one in the bed.

"Um... Sister Anne? What are you going to-"

Sister Anne cut her. "Shut up, Lynne! I want you out in here as soon as possible. You do NOT deserve this! Now, I want you to cooperate with me. Wear those clothes and run away from here!"

"You mean I'll be wearing guys' clothes?!?" Ed looked at the set of clothing in her bed.

"Certainly my dear!" her tone raised. "You'll be disguising as a guy! No one will recognize you if you do that." She exclaimed.

"What about my hair? You're going to cut it?!" she asked. Her nervous tone rose.

"Of course not! It would be such a waste if you just cut it. I'll do something about it."

Ed nodded. She grabbed the clothes and went to her dressing room. A few minutes later, she walked out, dressed as a guy.

"Now, come here and sit." She said calmly.

Ednalyn nodded and followed her order. Sister Anne started to braid her hair. After, she got a hat and handed it to her.

"Remember to wear this always. You could hide your hair by that. Now go my child."

"Thanks Sister Anne, I'll miss you." Holding back her tears, she hugged her care taker.

"Same here"

Then Ednalyn walked out of her door, hoping not to come back.

_---------_

_Author's notes:_

_How was it? Good or Bad? –grins- Please Review! And sorry for not updating the story 'Another You'.... I have a writer's block... :D  
_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I Neither Own Fullmetal Alchemist nor the characters within although I definitely own my OCs…**

**Warning: Slight OOcness… Consider yourself warned!**

**Must be Mistaken**

**--Chapter 1--**

The wind gushed while the leaves danced, whirling in the street. The flickering light of the lamp posts could make a person shiver in fear especially now that it was getting dark. Scary thoughts did not matter now in Ednalyn's case. Walking, she shivered not because of her environment's spookiness but because of its coldness.

Her thoughts were filled with determination and fear at the same time. Afraid that they might catch her and was too determined to run away from her despicable fate. Although she was a genius at her school, her brain is not cooperating at the moment so no idea came. Running away was the temporary answer she got and taking risks was her area of expertise.

Without taking notice, she arrived at her destination. Then a loud, painful moan snapped her into reality. Alerted by the sound, she abruptly hid behind the big cargos. She saw a man that was beaten badly by some goons.

"Don't give me that shit, bastard! Where is it?!" The bearded man asked, yelling at the raven-haired man who is also identified as the victim.

"Hold him tight!" The bearded goon commanded at his fellow allies. The raven-haired man kept silent and kept his head low.

Ednalyn found a metal bar at the side of the cargo where she was hiding. She took it silently and went unnoticeably behind them.

The other goon, who was holding the raven-haired man tightly, saw Ednalyn. She was going to smash his master's head but before the goon could yell a warning, Ednalyn abruptly hit the head of the bearded man and he fainted.

The other goon looked at his bleeding master and yelled at her. "You little-" His statement was cut when his groin was hit by the raven-haired man and he groaned in pain but before he could take his payback, the raven-haired man took the metal bar from Ednalyn's hands and smashed it at the crook of his neck and it caused him to faint. The two of them sighed in relief because they're now safe from harm. Few seconds after, the raven-haired man slightly groaned in pain, not noticing that he unconsciously held his bleeding right leg firmly.

"Sire, you need help! You're shot!" She exclaimed as she ran towards his side and extended her arms to help him.

"Thanks lad but stating the obvious was completely unnecessary." She ignored his statement. He grabbed her arm and leaned at her body. She refrained herself from flinching and slipped her arms around his waist, his other arm was above her shoulders.

"I'm taking you to the nearest hospital." She said.

"No lad." He said abruptly. "Take me to my ship. I'll reward you for the trouble I caused you."

"But you're bleeding…" She insisted.

"It's safer in my ship lad. My crew will take care of this." He looked at the injured leg.

"Then I won't argue anymore, Sire." She straightened herself and started to walk.

He smirked despite of the pain he felt at the moment. He looked at the small lad beside him and asked. "Why are you in this place at this hour, lad?" He asked with curious tone heard in his voice.

She looked at the sea near them and replied. "I'm traveling, Sire. I'm finding a ship that could take me to the West." She was proud of herself right now for being such a good liar.

"Which place in the West, young man?" he asked. The cold breeze gushed and some of the leaves whirled around.

She avoided herself to shiver from the cold wind. Assessing his question, she hesitated, wondering if she could trust this man or not. But then, she trusted her instincts. "Brimstone Island." She replied confidently.

His curiosity made him ask more questions. "What business do you have in the Brimstone Island?"

"I... I-I'll be tending my sick Aunt, Sire."

_Mysterious and too polite, eh?_ He thought. "Then I'll take you to the Brimstone Island."

His statement surprised her. "What the-"

"This is a reward, lad." He cut her.

"Uh…" She can not say anything, afraid to reject his offer.

_This is a very big problem… _

_Indeed…_

_---------- To be continued ----------_

Author's Notes:

Thank you Very MUCH for those who alert-ed, favorite-d and especially the people who reviewed in the last chapter! And so sorry for the grammar errors, the short chapter and whatsoever you've found something annoying in the last two chapters… -grins-

Love ya all!

:D


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****I Neither Own Fullmetal Alchemist nor the characters within although I definitely own my OCs…**

**Warning: Slight OOcness… Consider yourself warned!**

**Must be Mistaken**

**--Chapter 2--**

"Welcome to _'__The Fire Dragon'_, kid!" Ednalyn's eyes widened as Sire Armstrong acknowledged their newest crew member as he hugged her with the biggest muscled arms she had ever seen in her life. She hated bear hugs for they cause suffocation and in worst cases, maybe death. But she laughed at herself. _Ed, you're in the exact site … inhale… at this time, all you have to accomplish is to inform them that you're Rai's acquaintance and you're a … uh! Need lungful of air!_

"Hey… you're going to execute the child if you won't let loose of him." Sire Jean Havoc, one of the most gorgeous crew members of this ship, tapped the arm of Sire Armstrong, giving him the indication to discharge the unfortunate kid in his arms.

He released him. "My apologies, kid! I'm just overjoyed!" He laughed while tapping Ed's back and Sire Armstrong didn't even notice that it was too strong that she stumbled at the chest of Havoc.

She held her hat tightly because it almost went off. Then, she looked up and saw Sire Havoc's gorgeous face. She composed herself since this is not the time to admire someone's assets. She decided to apologize immediately "I apologize, Sire" She hated to be polite. She groaned to herself in her mind.

"Fair enough, lad." He smiled at her. _Pleasant smile indeed… _she thought.

After few moments of silence, she suddenly asked. "Is he awake?"

"The Cap'n? Dun' be troubled kid! He will be in good health after a few days" he stated vigorously.

She was not troubled at all. Another thing was running in her mind. She always wondered why she had not recognized the captain as the brother of her best friend. Maybe it was because she only saw him a few times and it was also dark when she had saved him. She replied. "I'm not distressed… I just… I was… just…" Her statement was interrupted when the cook of the ship, Senrina, hollered.

"Jean! Come down here! I need an aide!" she yelled from the kitchen.

"Sena! You certainly know that it was not permissible to smoke inside particularly the kitchen!" He replied, also yelling.

"Then drop that death stick of yours and get in here!" she demanded.

"Get an alternative!" he yelled back.

"No! I want you down here in 10 seconds or I'll toss all your death sticks in the sea!" She threatened him, still yelling.

"You can't do that! You know that-" He was interrupted by Ed.

"I'll go…" After what she said, she walked away. _Why am I doing this? Yeah right, I need to think how I will introduce my self as Rai's… Riyan's acquaintance._

"_Thank you…"_ He said. She looked back and nodded. _Ugh! Think Brain, think!_

"Three seconds left!" She threatened again.

"I'm here…"

"New boy, I requested for Jean's presence and not yours."

"I apologize ma'am but Sire…" Then she remembered his name. "Sire Jean was still smoking and..."

She ignored her statement. "Now darling! This is your first task, I want you to get all of the ingredients in the last cabinet at the corner of the kitchen, just turn there-" Senrina pointed at the right side of the kitchen, where most of the cabinets are located. "- and place it here, next to me" Ed walked to the direction where her finger pointed and looked up. The place was too high and therefore, she cannot reach it. She looked at Sena's direction to ask for help but Sena can't see her since she is in the corner of the kitchen. She frowned. _Stupid height… _she thought.

"Need help, _little one_?" Somebody asked.

"If you want to keep on living, then stop calling me short." She frowned, not looking at the one who talked to her. _He's here… Now is the time…_

_He's starting to lose it, eh? _"Oh, did your well-mannered attitude just departed in a snap?" he teased.

She looked up and saw those midnight blue eyes, and it was like boring a hole through her golden ones. "And why are you here, captain?" she asked with the hint of annoyed expression as she continued to reach for the cabinet.

"Uh, due to the fact that I absolutely own this ship and I'm also the captain here, lad." He smirked.

"You know what I mean, _Sire…_" Note the sarcasm. She turned away from his sight and rolled her eyes. _Okay, He's pissing me off…_

"And what do you mean, lad?" The smirk in his face never left which made Ed more annoyed. _I would really love to swipe out the smirk in his bloody gorgeous face! What the- I didn't just say that! _

"I meant for _you_ to be in your room and rest. You are in no good condition to walk around, Sire." She said, stating as-a-matter-of-factly.

"You sound like my mother, lad."

"And you act like a stubborn child, Sire…"

Roy laughed. Then, he reached out the ingredients inside the cabinet. "Here it is, lad." He smirked.

She stared at the ingredients that he handed and her eyes filled wonder. _Sire Jean's Tobacco? Could this be really used in cooking?_

Finally she looked up at him and said. "I did not ask your help, Sire."

"Nor did I…" He smirked _again._

She took a deep breath before answering. "With all _respect_, Sir… let me ask you something… Are you trying to get on my nerves or in another place?"

"Well, it would depend on which place that would be… What do you think?" Smirk never left his face.

Her eyes widen with disgust. "Again Sir, with all respect… let me tell you this… You have an awfully disgusting mind and even your eyes tells me that you're a pervert and you're into… uh… into… to… uh…"

He looked so amused and this may be one of the reasons why his smirk never left his face. "Into what, lad?"

She could tell he was enjoying it. "Uhmm… Innocent ones…"

"So you're telling that you're afraid of me?" He moved closer to her…

"No…" She slowly stepped backwards. Her back hit the wooden table. She was now trapped; he _just _invaded her personal space.

"Then what? Tell me… tell-"

"Ed! Where the bloody heck are the ingredients!? We can't waste time! I needed them right now!" Sena yelled.

"I guess this is your lucky day, lad."

She ran immediately, bringing the ingredients with her.

----

"Sailors! Dinner time!" Senrina called out.

"Uhhmm, madam-" Ed tried to say something but the cook cut interrupted her.

"Call me Sena, young boy."

"Uhh... okay, Sena, the food-" Again, she was interrupted.

"Yes! What about the food"

"Uh... It looks great! I just had doubts with the taste..." She looked down, feeling a little scared what might Sena's reaction be. _I hope she won't be mad..._

"Oh! I forgot you never tasted it! Try it... I'm sure your doubts will die out once you tasted it." Sena smiled at her.

Ed took the scooped a small amount and shoved it fast in her mouth. She chewed it fast but her eyes widened. "This tastes good!"

Sena chuckled. "I told you so." And she grinned.

"I thought there would some bitter taste in it due to the tobaccos that you've added."

Sena laughed this time. "There's a secret in it lad. Now let set the table before those men could mess it."

"Yes, mada-"

"Sena lad, its SE-NA"

"Uh… yes Sena." Ed said hesitantly. Sena grinned.

_---------- To be continued ----------_

Author's notes:

It was longer than the last chapter… Are you guys happy? I hope you do… -grins-

I won't write any cliffy-s… for now… -grins again-

Thanks for those who read and reviewed the last chapter! And stay tuned for more updates!

-Grins _again_-

PS: Sorry guys if I will be late in updating next week… I'm going to work on LOTS of Projects and need to get a higher grade 'cause it's now my senior year! That info's still hard to take in... i just can't believe it! oh well. So I think I will update, maybe, after two weeks… sorry guys! And Thanks anyway!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****I Neither Own Fullmetal Alchemist nor the characters within although I definitely own my OCs…**

**Warning: Slight OOcness… Consider yourself warned!**

**Must be Mistaken**

**--Chapter 3—**

"Cap'n? Did you just-"

"Of course Jean! I did what I did! She's a pretty _lad_! I like her!" Roy said and sat on the couch.

"She? Captain, did you not know he's a young man? You mistook her for some fine lass but eventually she's not, Sire."

"I'm sure she is! I-I-I'm ne-never mis… mistaken when-" Roy was interrupted by Jean's sudden breakthrough.

"Sire, are you drunk?!" Jean exclaimed.

Roy laughed hard, looking at him with a funny expression. "Are… are you cr-crazy?! I was never a… a che-cheap dr… drunk!"

Jean Havoc clicked his tongue in a disapproving manner and said the name that caused the Captain to be drunk. "Senrina"

Roy laughed again. "Hahahaha! Y'all crazy? Bet you are!"

"No wonder you think the new lad's a fine lass. Though he really looks like one."

"She's a fine lad!" Roy laughed again before he stumbled and passed out.

----

"I can't sleep… ugh!" Ednalyn muttered the words silently to herself.

_It's freaking 5:00 in the morning and I haven't slept all night. _

_What in the Hades are you thinking Ednalyn Elric!? This isn't you! You're not a woman who drools because of men's… assets… Yes! Assets! Ugh! Stupid captain with gorgeous raven hair!_

_Ugh! What in the fucking Hades is wrong with you!?_

Oops! Not again… Her mind was in the so called denial state right now. DENIAL! NOT THE-NILE! Oh well, this must continue and think about her best friend's brother this way. It's is so wrong… Maybe she's thinking this way because she's PMS-ing.

She took her hat and wore it before she had gone out of her room. Her thoughts were filled of confusion. This thing is new to her and she don't know what to do. She closed the door quietly and went to the kitchen half-ly conscious of where she was headed to.

As she entered the kitchen, Senrina suddenly interrupted Ednalyn's thoughts and asked with a very inquisitive voice that hinted an excitement. "Ed? Am I hallucinating or is that really a blood that I could see?" she looked at Ed's pants while Ed's eyes widened and she bowed her head in a guilty manner.

"I-I… I'm… Please madam! Let me expl-"

"I knew it! From the way you behave, I knew you're a fine lass!" Senrina exclaimed joyfully. "And don't worry my dear. I won't tell any of those wild animals." Then, she laughed.

Ed smiled and thanked her for her kindness. She was, at least, saved from awkward interrogation. She was not ready yet for that. She needed to think it through for the possible things that will happen in the near future.

----

"Sister Anne! Sister Anne!" Sister Anne heard one of her students, Angela Mason, yelled her name. Angela suddenly barged in her room. "Sister Anne! Principal Smith's calling you for a very important meeting. He wants you to be there as soon as possible." She said before catching her breath.

Sister Anne laughed. "You're such a raucous child, my dear Angela. Don't worry. I'll be there in a minute. Now, go back to your room and thank you for informing me about it."

"You're welcome, Sister. I'll go now." Then she left the room quietly.

Sister Anne prayed before she had gone out of her room. She would need a lot of prayers and guidance from God. "Please help me and let _her _be safe." She prayed in a quiet manner.

----

"Where the heck is she!?" Floyd Burne lost his patience by the time when Sister Anne, who left earlier, said that the last time she saw Ednalyn was under the tree, reading a letter. Sister Anne was the last person in Calligenia East High who saw his niece. He was very frustrated; the plan was in order until Ednalyn ruined it. He has to find her. Definitely.

"I'm sorry Mr. Burne. We never knew Ms. Elric could do such thing. She's such a brilliant student although she's always alone after her only friend married the Colonel. She-" The principal said but was interrupted by Floyd.

_Friend? _"What friend?"

"Riyan Mustang… or should I say Riyan Forrester. She's the only friend of your niece, Sir." The principal said.

_This is it! _"Well then Principal Smith, I bet there's a possibility that my beloved niece is going to be there and I want to ask Mrs. Forrester's address, if I may?"

"Of course, Mr. Burne! I would gladly give you her address if it will help one of our students to come back!"

"Thank you, Sir Smith." Floyd grinned evilly as the principal told her secretary to find Riyan's file.

"Glad to be of service, Mr. Burne." The principal smiled at him. Not knowing the mistake he had done to endanger one of his student's life.

_I'm going to find you, Ednalyn Elric. Be sure to hide well or you can never hide from me ever again._

_---------_

_Author's notes:_

_I'm so sorry everyone for such a late update! I KNOW I owe many update a lot and I'm really REALLY sorry for not updating soon. Gosh, I feel so bad right now._

_Anyway, thanks AGAIN for those who reviewed and gave encouragement for me to update ASAP. It did help me in updating this one. Sadly, for AY, still in writer's block. Sorry!_

_So people don't forget to Review and stay tuned always!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****I Neither Own Fullmetal Alchemist nor the characters within although I definitely own my OCs…**

**Warning: Slight OOcness… Consider yourself warned!**

**Must be Mistaken**

**--Chapter 4—**

It was early in the morning when Jean Havoc walked back and forth inside the Captain's cabin. His thought was filled with an indecisive decision he was going to make. _Should I tell him or not?_

He paced around and come up to a decision that he is going to tell the captain about Senrina's new recipe of the week. It was the reason why Roy is so drunk. Sena forgot about their captain's issue about wines.

Roy began to stir and Jean abruptly stopped pacing around. He sat on the chair beside his bed as Roy tried to open his eyes but before he could do so, he shut it with force, held his head and muttered a curse. "Blast it! Somebody close the window!" He said with hint of pain in his voice.

Jean walked towards the window and held the curtain by his right hand. He looked outside and just realized that the time hastily passed by. The sun rose high and indicates that it was almost lunch. Surely, Sena would yell at them for not eating their breakfast. Jean pulled the curtain, making the room dark.

"Why was I drunk?" In a low voice, Roy asked at the person standing near the window.

"Sena forgot not to use wine when cooking. And her new recipe includes wine as an ingredient, Sire. Not to mention, it's a strong one." As soon as Jean spoke, Roy immediately recognized him but did not bother to mention.

"Ouch…" Roy groaned as he held his head tighter. "I guess I'm not surprised." Roy laughed a little. Then, he said. "Ask Sena for a tea and porridge. With it, I'll recover fast enough."

Jean nodded and walked towards the door. "I'll be back, Cap'n"

----

"You're a GIRL!!!" Riley squealed in delight. She is one of Roy Mustang's crew that is a lady. All in all, there are eight ladies in Roy's ship and that does not include Ednalyn Elric… for now…

"Stop making fuss, Riley. She wants to conceal this from everyone … her being a female. And so we need to lend her a hand." Sena said in a -_this is an important mission so shut up and listen_-way. Then, she looked at Ed with seriousness in her eyes. "And you young lady should remember that we can't hide this forever. You have to tell him as soon as possible."

"I know, Sena. It's just that-"Ednalyn's statement was interrupted by Jean's raucous call.

"Sena!"

Riley pulled Ed and pushed her inside a cabinet where she can fit in perfectly and abruptly closed it with a bit of force. "Hush! Don't make a noise…" Riley whispered from outside.

Sena then nodded at Riley before replying at Jean, who just arrived in the kitchen a few moments after Ed was shoved in the cabinet. "Why didn't you two eat breakfast this morning!?" Sena yelled at him.

"Well-uh… uhmm…"

"Certainly Jean, You two will be sick if you don't eat! So why on God's green earth did you skip the freaking important meal!?"

He said in a low voice, enough for Sena and Riley to hear. "The captain's drunk."

"Why the heck would he be-" Sena contemplated before her eyes widened and she became speechless. "……"

"Sena?" Jean looked at her, worried.

"……"

"Oi woman! Talk to me!"

"What have I done?" Sena said in a low voice.

"Sena? Are you alright?" Riley asked, also worried.

"I'm so forgetful…"

Suddenly, a faint noise was heard. Jean looked at the cabinet where Ed was shoved into. Then, he asked the ladies near him. "What was that?" then, he walked towards the cabinet. Before he could reach the cabinet's handle, Riley already grabbed him.

"It's just the pot." Riley said.

"The pot moved?"

"No! It's just that… I didn't arrange it properly. I think it fell from where I placed it."

"Oh, okay…" Jean agreed warily. He just ignored their suspicious manner and said. "So Sena, I need you to prepare a black tea and porridge for Captain. He has a headache and need to-"

"We'll do this fast Jean, just stay out of the kitchen. I don't want anyone to disturb me."

"Okay then, I'll go now. Call me when you're done" Then Jean closed the kitchen door.

Riley sighed in relief. "Whew… That was close! Open the door now Ed."

Ednalyn opened the door hastily, took in a deep breath and said. "Give me a warning next time you do that."

Sena and Riley laughed. Sena said "Riley, help Ed cleanup as I prepare the Captain's meal. And let her rest in her cabin. Ednalyn, don't go out until I told you to do so. You need a lot of rest. Now go"

"Thank you again, ma-…" Ed cleared her throat. "Sena."

Sena smiled at her. Then, she gestured her hands to use the other door for them to pass through where no one could see them. Both ladies nodded before walking out.

_---------_

_Few hours later…_

"Sire, are you well enough to stand up?" Jean asked the Captain.

"Yes, I don't wanna get bed ridden even though it's only a few hours. At least I slept well enough for me to get my strength back." Roy said as he buttoned his shirt.

"That's great Cap'n!"

"Indeed it is." Roy agreed then walked towards the door. "Let's go outside." He said.

Roy stood on the deck with his arrogant demeanor and natural authority as the Captain of the ship. He was thankful for his comrades were loyal to him and they were also hard working. As he observed his men working, he suddenly noticed that one of his men is missing.

"Where's the new lad?" Roy asked Jean.

"Sena said he has a stomach ache."

"He better be healed soon. We don't want sick people in this ship."

"I'll tell Sena to give the lad medicine. "

"Aye."

_-------_

_Author's notes:_

Hiya PEOPLE! I updated earlier than expected… isn't it great? XD

Oh well, this chapter isn't really eventful, right? Oh ha-ha! If you noticed some errors, please tell me! My _**Beta**_'s really Really busy as of the moment and I need your help!

Stay tuned and review! XD


End file.
